dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom: The Movie/Credits
This is the credits for Greeny Phatom The Movie. Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Robert Stainton Produced by Robert Stainton & Patrice Dard Co-Produced by Seth Green Screenplay by Gabriel Garcia Written by Jake Sharratt Robert Stainton Terry Ward Executive Producer Sam Simon Co-Executive Producer David Silverman Based on the characters created by Robert Stainton Music by David Newman Themes Composed by Danny Elfman Editing by John Venzon Production Designers Don Bluth Robert Stainton Art Director Kenneth Valentine Slevin Visual Effects Supervisors David Paul Dozoretz Peter de Mund Visual Effects Designer Peter de Mund Toronto Unit Head James Clayton Toronto Unit Directors Greg Bailey Erika Clayton Chicago Unit Head Nate Stainton Chicago Unit Director Crystal Stainton Utica Unit Head Rod Rodger Utica Unit Director Audel LaRoque France Unit Head Gaëtan Brizzi France Unit Director Paul Brizzi Barcelona Unit Head Antoni D'Ocon Barcelona Unit Director John Laurence Collins Animation Directors Don Bluth Gary Goldman Production Manager Robert Stainton Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Starring the Voice Talents of Robert Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 Georgia Denney as Little Girl and Billy Crystal as Doctor Second Part of the Credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents in association with Sony Wonder and Sesame Workshop a CINAR production a film by Robert Stainton GREENY PHATOM The Movie Cast Little Guy, Santed Sailor, and Little Guy 8 - Robert Stainton Doctor and Dr. Father - Billy Crystal Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, Magic-Mario, and Beanson - Jason Lee Gary's Mother - Melissa Altro Walter - Susan Roman Bob Beanson - Michael Sinterniklaas Little Girl - Georgia Denney Gangster Sailor - Lucien Dodge Dr. Mother - Shiela Reid Dr. Beanclownson and Dr. Clown - Chris Sabat Gary's Father - James Cromwell Fetus Grandpa - Todd Haberkorn Monty Python - John Cleese Little Guy 2 - Owen Wilson Little Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Greenie-Mario, and Jakelsm - Tony Daniels Little Guy 4 - Hugh Bonneville Little Guy 5 and Snoop Dogg - Jesse Gieser Little Guy 6 - Taylor Robinson Little Guy 7 - Frank Welker Sergente Beanson - Sebastian Koch Pube Beanson - Mr. Lawrence Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy, Dr. Geo Cortex, and Green Bob - Tom Kenny Ro-Workshop - Ringo Starr Earthy Guy - Earthy G. Geo Guy - Gabriel Garcia Geo Girl and Moctor - Russi Taylor Liz Conner - Christina Applegate Tom Conner - Jimmy Fallon Gree Guy - Ulises Tobar Little Guy 9 - Alec Baldwin Dr. PBS - Denis Akiyama Magic-Little Guy and Wombidy - Dan Green Greeny Michael - Sergio Di Zio Little Girl 2 - Alina Withers Little Girl 3 - Nancy Lenihan Syo Guy - Syo G. Stink Guy - Andrew Garfield Mellow Guy - Mellow G. Stary Guy - Stary G. Satin Guy - Christopher Ryan Dr. PBS-son - Tara Strong Green Bob 2 - Martin Sherman Rainbow Geo Guy - Bill Fagerbakke Super Guy - Lyon Smith Pinky Information Robot - Liam O'Brien Baseball - Adam Katz Mr. Phone - Mark Katz Additional Voices Melissa Altro Jack Angel Tony Anselmo Dee Bradley Baker Justin Chapman Laurel Dearing Bill Farmer Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin Jules de Jongh Athena Karkanis Adam Katz Tom Kenny Brian Koch Doug Lawrence Bryn McAuley Lisa Ng Denise Oliver Olivia Olson Melissa "Missy" Palmer James Sharp Lyon Smith Robert Stainton Emma Stone Russi Taylor Samuel Thornbury Marc Weiner Frank Welker Shannon Walker Williams Ariel Winter Sergio Di Zio Los Angeles Pre-Production Unit Character Designers Gabriel Garcia Lucas Hurford Adam Katz James Sharp Robert Stainton Ulises Tobar Todd White Prop Designers Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz James Sharp Robert Stainton Background Designers Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Visual Development Artists Mike Inman Phillip Phillipson James Sharp Robert Stainton Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Storyboard Artists Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Storyboard Revisionist James Sharp Storyboard Clean-up Liang Xiang Lead Animation Timing Director Robert Stainton Animation Timing Directors Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz James Sharp Animation Timer Tom Yasumi Toronto Production Unit YOWZA! Animation Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Taso Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Chicago Pre-Production Unit Storyboard Lead James Sharp Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Storyboard Artists Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Frans Vischer Storyboard Revisionist James Sharp Storyboard Clean-up Liang Xiang Layout Lead Audel LaRoque Layout/Workbook Artist James Beihold Chicago Animation Crew LITTLE GUY Supervising Animator James Sharp Lead Animator Audel LaRoque Animators Don Bluth Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Gary Goldman Robert Stainton SANTED SAILOR Supervising Animator Robert Stainton Lead Animator James Sharp Animators Travis Blaise Jason Boose Caleb Elbourn Cameron Murphy DOCTOR Supervising Animator James Baxter Lead Animator James Sharp Animator Dominic M. Carola DR. BEANSON Supervising Animator James Sharp Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Robert O. Corley Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton LITTLE GIRL Supervising Animator James Sharp Lead Animator James Baxter Animators Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque DR. MOTHER Supervising Animator Gabriel Garcia Lead Animator Robert Stainton Animator Don Crum LITTLE GUY 2 Lead Animator James Clayton Animators Don Bluth Don Crum Gary Goldman LUCAS GUY Supervising Animator Lucas Hurford Lead Animator Robert Stainton Animators James Baxter James Clayton Don Crum Sasha Dorogov James Sharp GEO GUY Supervising Animator Gabriel Garcia Lead Animator James Sharp Animators Sasha Dorogov Robert Stainton GREE GUY Supervising Animator Ulises Tobar Lead Animator Robert Stainton Animators Don Bluth Don Crum Sasha Dorogov Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia James Sharp DR. PBS Supervising Animator Robert Stainton Lead Animator James Baxter Animator Trey Finney GREEN BOB Supervising Animator James Baxter Lead Animator Gabriel Garcia Animator James Sharp GARY'S MOTHER/GARY'S FATHER Supervising Animator James Sharp Lead Animator Jake Sanford Animators Syo G. Audel LaRoque MISCELLANEOUS CHARACTERS Supervising Animators James Baxter Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Lead Animators James Sharp Robert Stainton Frans Vischer Animators Travis Blaise Don Bluth Jason Boose Don Crum Sasha Dorogov Caleb Elbourn Trey Finney Gabriel Garcia Gary Goldman Lucas Hurford Audel LaRoque Cameron Murphy James Sharp Robert Stainton Chicago Rough In-betweeners Casey Coffey Brad Conde Caleb Elbourn John Hurst Steve Mason Paul N. McDonald James Sharp Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Additional Rough In-betweeners Audel LaRoque Joseph Mateo Wes Sullivan Chicago Background Crew Background Painting Supervisor Mike Inman Background Painters Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Background Painters Sean Eckols Michelle Thies Chicago Clean-up Animation Crew Clean-up Supervisor David Mendels Key Clean-up Leads Michele Secilia Jonathan Gay Key Clean-up Artists Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Merry Clingen Caleb Elbourn Rodd Jacobsen Emily Juliano Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Assistant Clean-up Animator Ginger Wolf Breakdown Artist Sean Lou In-betweeners Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Tim Hodge Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Chicago Effects Animation Crew Effects Animation Supervisor James Sharp Effects Animation Lead Brice Mallier Effects Animators Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neill Knizek Audel LaRoque Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro James Sharp Van Shirvanian Robert Stainton Jeff Topping Philip Vigil Jose A. Garcia Villameriel Additional Effects Animators John A. Armstrong Marko Barrows Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Jeff Howard Chicago Animation Technology Crew Scene Planning & Compositing Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Ink & Paint Artists Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Animation Check and Scan Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Character Model Lead Caleb Elbourn Character Models Christopher Battle Gabriel Garcia Donna Hugords Jog Loggs Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Lip Assignment Robyn Anderson Color Model Lead Maria Gonzalez Color Models Brandon Bloch David Svend Karoll Marianne C. Cheng Xerography Martun Crossley Silver Green Star Wirth Animation Camera Operators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Robert Stainton Final Checker & Translator Misoon Kim Retake Directors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Outtakes Director James Sharp Trivia Note from Dr. Beanson "Almost all the parts of the movie are created, produced, and animated in Chicago. Because of how the people from Greenyworld Studios Chicago made this film, but only for most of the parts made for the movie, some other parts are made from other animation studios worldwide (domestically and internationally), especially Yowza Animation in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Wow, that's a lot of animation you could work on. Oh boy! I'm actually getting smarter every time! Now I'm a one-of-a-kind smart and happy soldier that brings people, animals, objects, plants, and everything else in the world this message! Thank you guys for supporting our cast and crew from Greeny Phatom, and helping them make this movie possible! And also, thank you guys for watching Greeny Phatom The Movie, I'll see you at the sequel, which will be our second animated movie. See you next time! Bye!" -Dr. Beanson, the one-of-a-kind soldier of the movie Utica Production Unit Layout Artist Audel LaRoque Animators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Effects Animators James Clayton James Sharp Robert Stainton Ink & Paint Artist Gabriel Garcia Animation Camera Operator James Sharp France Production Unit Xilam/Greenyworld Studios France Producer Marc Du Pontavice Head of Animation Jôn Barshque Supervising Animator Oliver Jean Marie Key Animator Jean Morel Animators Lee Allègre Michael Côté Mathilde Fabry Pierre Perifel Assistant Animators Baptiste Rogron Nawell Sdiri Background Artist Caroline Ardies Visual Effects Supervisors Bruno Ghigou Sofi Vaillant Visual Effects Artist Marc Konings CGI Technical Artist Olivier Garcelon CGI Animators Emmanuelle Nicolle Jean-Luc Savarino Coloring Yanik Gamelin Exposure Sheet Director Mathilde Lafabrie Compositing Artists Cécil Emery Cathy Frouin Sophie Mitchell Nina Taraud Barcelona Production Unit D'Ocon Films Productions Produced with D'Oc Animation System Supervising Producer Luis Gasca Executive Producer Kaaren Lee Brown Supervising Video Engineers Salvador Bellot Emilio De la Torre Animation Director Ezequiel Martin Assistant Director Carles Roca Animators Lluis Arques Jesus Barbero Alicia Boardman Camelot Estudio Cruz Delgado Christopher Doyle Dario Duran Eloy Espejo Francisco Eugenio Delta Grup Angel Hermogenes Pedro Hernandez Carles Lopez Pedro Moedano Inmaculada Puig Miguel A. Romero Julia Tarrago In-betweeners Victor M. Baldellou Jesus Borrego Francesc Capell Jordi Casas Josep Losilla Victor Mateo Carles Prenafeta Merce Sanchez Javier Segaduras Animation Color Stylists Ana Ester Rafaela Nuñez Background Manager Margot Abrahams Background Artist Robert Qui Background Color Stylists Miquel Ibañez Josep M. Sauri Background Assistant Albert Rodríguez Modolell Storyboard Artist Segundo Garcia Assistant Storyboard Artists Marc Alberich Francesc Borras Enric Planas Animation Checker Asis Bastida Paint Checker Rosario Correro Final Checker Juan Judez Color Styling Assistant Fabiola Belzunegui Paint Supervisors Mel Dixan David Murphy Painters Jordi Bascompte David Cubero Carlos Fraile Herminia Garcia Josep Gascon Julio de Guezala Manuel Ovat Albert Roca Maximilia Romero Nicolas Rosales Ramon Roset Carlos Sorando Joan Vela Alicia Wachs X-Sheet Timer Daniel De la Vega Video Assistants Quico Penella Miquel Presague Editors Josep Gamarra Esteve Llorens Antoni Ortiz Creative Consultant Muff Bauer Musgrave Creative Supervisor Antoni D'Ocon Creative Coordinator Aaron Severson Head of Programming Carlos Sorando Programmers Jordi Gavaldá Dani Jiménez Edu Puertas Alberto Roca Oscar Segura Xavi Segura Head of Montage Xavi Zapata Montage Edu Picó Papitu Serrahima CGI Animation Production by Blur Studio Creative Director Tim Miller Computer Graphics Producer Sherry Wallace Storyboard Artists Leo Santos Paul Taylor Concept Art Sean McNally Chuck Wojtkiewicz Visual Development Artists Catherine Deeter Len Smith Layout Artists Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler David Nibbelin Leo Santos Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Bryan Hillestad Makoto Koyama Derron Ross Leo Santos Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Wim Bien Ricardo Biriba Luc DeJardin Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler Craig Gilmore Bryan Hillestad Keith Lango Ben Loggins Remi McGill Cemre Ozkurt Ruel Pascual Samir Patel Derron Ross Davy Sabbe George Schermer Peter Smith Jason Taylor Dave Vallone Jeff Wilson Onur Yeldan Facial Animator Makoto Koyama Background Character Animator Asler Lavina Modelers Ricardo Biriba Corey Butler Irfan Celik Sze Chan Jangwoo Choi Sebastien Chort Zack Cork Jerome Denjean Sam Gebhardt Willi Hammes Tim Jones Brook Kievit Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Kevin Margo Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Dan Rice Seung Youb Shin Juan Solis Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace Dave Wilson Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Irfan Celik Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Sam Gebhardt Brook Kievit Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Texturing and Shading Adel Benabdallah Scene Assembly Supervisor Aaron Powell Scene Assembly Leads Dan Rice David Stinnett Scene Assembly Sebastien Chort Sequence Lighting Lead Dan Rice Lighting Artists Heikki Anttila Ricardo Biriba Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Tom Dillon Juan Granju Tim Jones Dan Knight Makoto Koyama Brian Kulig Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Remi McGill Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Todd Perry Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Derron Ross Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace August Wartenberg Dave Wilson Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Tim Bird Steve Cokonis Tara DeMarco Tim Jones Brian Kulig Ben Loggins Peter Smith Margolit Steiner Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Supervisors Kathy Siegel David Stinnett Visual Effects Producer Arielle Davis Visual Effects Executive Producer Al Shier Visual Effects Animators Allan McKay Kirby Miller Danial Perez Ferreira Todd Perry August Wartenberg Rigging Leads Sze Chan Paul Hormis Jon Jordan Rigging Artists John Bunt Jangwoo Choi Brook Klevit Remi McGill Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Cloth Simulation Paul Hormis Asier Lavina Sung-Wook Su Paint and Roto Lead Tom Dillon Matte Painting Lead Jaime Jasso Paint and Rotoscope John Bunt Corey Butler August Wartenberg Rendering and Stereography Adel Benabdallah Damien Peinoit Animation TD Jon Jordan Lighting TD Todd Perry Production Coordinators Mandy Sekelsky Debbie Yu Production Assistant Amanda Powell System Administrators Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Programmers Paul Huang Dave Humpherys Pipeline Engineer Diego Garcia Huerta Pipeline Manager Tom Dillon Information Technology Dave Humpherys Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Production Production Executives Aaron Horvath Jane L. Liroff Richardo Allison Kenny Supervising Production Coordinator T. Aszur Hill Production Coordinators Roberto E. Watson Kristina M. Wentz Production Researchers Dennise L. Fahn Melissa Alazraqui Chris J. Wayne II Production Supervisors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert W. Stainton Production Associate Caleb Elbourn Production Assistants David J. Brooke Smith Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Production Accountant Gabriel Garcia Additional Production Managers Meredith McIvor Christine Cavallan-Fay Jessica Zwaitman Melissa Mathison Lisa M. Smith Assistant Production Manager Bruce Anderson Production Secretary Virginia Perry Smith Script Coordinator Robert Stainton Overseas Salespeople Erika Clayton John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Doug Williams Production Funds Awarded From New York Lottery Illinois State Lottery Ontario Lottery and Gaming Corporation Test Audiences Alex Webber Jay Johnson Assistant Production Managers Story David A. Schillerman Bruce Seifert Art Department Adam Katz Character Design Molly K. Kennedy Visual Development Cathy Lawrence Morton Alexander Nielsen Daniel L. Raven Editorial Theresa Bentz Script and Recording Kathy Cavaiola-Hill Layout Fred Herrman Sweatbox Kevin Wade Clean-up Animation Alex Chatfield Scene Planning Nick L. Clumping Compositing Thomas J. Secretly Digital Production Tina Pedigo Brooks CGI Animation Stephen R. Craig Aimee Scribner Workbook Melissa Schilder Allen Ink & Paint Chris Hecox Visual Effects Matthew Garbera 2D Animation Sheri Croft Color Modeling Diana Blazer Animation Check Jackie L. Shadrake Backgrounds Jennifer Magee-Cook Retakes and Outtakes James Sharp Production Coordinators Editorial Leslie Baker Layout Mike Bodkin Animation and Background Louis Moulinet Outsourcing Mary Bills Casting Casting Supervisor Jennie Monica Casting Associates Sara Getzkin Christi Soper Assistants Assistants to Robert Stainton Nate Stainton Crystal Stainton Assistant to Gabriel Garcia Lucas Hurford Assistant to Terry Ward Adam Katz Assistant to James Clayton Erika Clayton Assistant to James Sharp Cameron Murphy Assistant to Caleb Elbourn Gabrielle A. Thomas Editorial Track Readers Kay Douglas James Hearn Carol Liverson Film Editors Charlie Bean Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Cindy Marrow James Sharp Robert Stainton Bill Wray Assistant Film Editor Adam Katz Animatic Editor Audel LaRoque Additional Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Post Production Producer of Post Production Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Assistants Michael France Hardy Hutchins Gina Lamar George Lee Post Production Dialogue Editor James Sharp Dialogue Editors Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz Brian Koch James Sharp Dialogue Engineers Adam Katz Robert Stainton Assistant Dialogue Engineer James Sharp Dialogue Recorders James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Coordinators Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Production Control Robert Stainton Post Production Coordinators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Digital Intermediates by Technicolor Creative Services Hollywood, California Digital Film Colorist Tony Dustin Digital Intermediate Producer Allyse Manoff Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital QC Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Main Title Design and Animation Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Design and Animation Kendall Artwez Gary Hall James Sharp Robert Stainton End Credits Crawl Scarlett Letters Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Digital Sound Editorial Services Tim Burby Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Sound Recordist Ryan Cole Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Dolby Sound Consultant Jim Wright Wilhelm Scream Sound Effect courtesy of Sheb Wooley Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Music Music Produced by James Clayton James Sharp Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Supervising Music Editors Kenneth A. Karman Jim Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqueline Tager Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage David's Music Studios Sony Pictures Studios Incompetech Studios Score Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood Studio Orchestra Orchestra Conductors Olaf Henderson William Ross Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Heads of Music Preparation Mark Graham Booker White Music Preparation by JoAnn Kane Music Services Steven L. Smith Victor Pesavento Robert Elhai Eric Stonerook Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Additional Orchestrations by Kyle Batter Brad Dechter Kevin Kleisch Michael Mason Mark McKenzie David Slonaker Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Music Contractors Isobel Griffiths Tonia Davall Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Executive in Charge of Soundtrack Danielle Diego Soundtrack Available on Fox Music/Columbia Records/Sony Wonder/Apple Publications Songs "Come On, Come On" Written by Greg Camp Produced by Eric Valentine Performed by Smash Mouth Courtesy of Interscope/429 Records "Electric Avenue" Written, Performed, and Produced by Eddy Grant Courtesy of Ice Records, Epic Records, Portrait Records, Parlophone Records, and Enigma Entertainment Corporation "Galaga Theme Song" Written and Composed by Nobuyuki Ohnogi Courtesy of Namco Limited and Bandai Namco Entertainment, Inc. "Reading Rainbow Theme Song" Written by Steve Horelick, Dennis Neil Kleinman, and Janet Weir Performed by Chaka Khan "Tour de France" Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Doctor's Chewing Gum Song" Written by Robert Stainton Composed by John Maxwell Anderson Performed by James Clayton "Little Miss Show Theme Song" Words and Music by Tony Hymas, Dave Cooke, and Richard Everett Courtesy of THOIP and Sanrio "Holy Nightmare" Written and Composed by Danny Elfman Performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra featuring John Maxwell Anderson "Men in Black Main Theme" Written and Composed by Danny Elfman "The Simpsons Theme (Mario Paint style)" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson Song made using Mario Paint and Audacity Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation "Living Books Theme Song" Written and Composed by Joey Edelman "Super Geo's Theme" Written and Composed by Danny Elfman Performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra featuring John Maxwell Anderson and DJ Mike Esposito "Codename: Kids Next Door Theme Song" Written and Composed by Stephen Rucker and Thomas Chase Jones "Underdog Theme" Written by W. Watts Biggers, Treadwell D. Covington, Joseph B. Harris, and Chester A. Stover Courtesy of Classic Media "Radioactivity (1991 "Stop Sellafield" Version)" Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "White Christmas" Written by Irving Berlin Performed by Bing Crosby Courtesy of Columbia Records, Decca Records, and Capitol Records "Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?" (The Theme Song for Sesame Street) Composed by Joe Raposo Written by Jon Stone, Bruce Hart, and Joe Raposo Courtesy of Sesame Workshop "The Alligator King" Composed by Bud Luckey Written by Donald Hadley Courtesy of Sesame Workshop "Here's the Mail" Composed by Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin Written by Angela C. Santomero and Jeff Moss Performed by Steve Burns Courtesy of Nickelodeon Records "Bananas in Pyjamas Ending Theme (Japanese version)" Written and Composed by Carey Blyton Courtesy of Australian Broadcasting Corporation "Whip It" Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Robert Margouleff Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Woodpeckers from Space" Written and Produced by A. Adams & Fleisner Performed by VideoKids Courtesy of Polydor Records (Universal Music Group) Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Relight My Fire" Written by Dan Hartman Cover version produced by Costa Anadiotis Cover version performed by Café Society Courtesy of Passion Music, ZYX Records, Unidisc, Injection Disco Dance Label, Blue Sky Records, Columbia Records, and Principle Records Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Pocket Calculator" (1981 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Computer World" (1981 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Planet Rock" Produced by Arthur Baker and John Robie Written by Arthur Baker, John Robie, Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force, with portions by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Performed by Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force Courtesy of Tommy Boy Records "Incidental" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Beanson Out Cold on the Plane" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Japanese Music" Written by Robert Stainton Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Pitagora Suichi Theme Song" Written and Performed by Hidya Mokowaki Courtesy of Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK) "Sunblitz" Written by Mike Shepstone Composed and Played by Steve Ennever Courtesy of Flipper Srl Edizioni Musicali Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Because I Love You" Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Performed by Alan Sues (The Loonie Knight) Courtesy of Columbia Records and CBS Corporation "The Liberty Bell (Flying Circus Theme)" Composed by John Philip Sousa Courtesy of BBC Worldwide "Thomas and Friends Theme Song Remix" Composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell Remixed by Robert Stainton Original version courtesy of Gullane Entertainment Thanks to Everyone who had supported this Production Cinar Entertainment Staff Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Michael Hirsh Derek Moser Andrew Porporino Lesley Taylor Johnny Thomas Marc Tonelli John Vandervelde Sesame Workshop Staff Dr. Lewis Bernstein David Britt Joan Ganz Cooney Fay Corinotis Jeffrey D. Dunn Terry Fitzpatrick Heather Hanssen Myung Kang-Huenke Gary Knell Gerald S. Lesser Michael H. Levine Sharon Lyew Peter Mackennan Vincent A. Mai H. Melvin Ming Daryl Mintz Lloyd Morrisett Edward L. Palmer Tamra Seldin Sherrie Westin Sony Wonder Staff Jovi Crooks Annmarie Gatti Gary Kahn Rynda Laurel Steven Okin David Pierce Veronica Villarreal Research & Development Graham Burrell Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Mark Katz Brian Koch James Sharp Robert Stainton Production Engineering Supervisor Rob Blau Technical Leads F. Sebastian Grassia Allan Poore Bill Polson Guido Quaroni Sam Wijegunawardena Engineer Andrew Bonello Software Development Jim Atkinson David Baraff Malcolm Blanchard Stas Bondarenko Juei Chang Bena Currin Gordon Cameron Adam Gabbert Thomas Hahn Jamie Hecker Geoffrey Irving Ben Jordan Ryan Kautzman Manuel Kraemer Daniel McCoy Gary Monheit Shawn Neely Michael K. O'Brien Brian M. Rosen Michael Shantzis Kiril Vidimče Christine Waggoner Infrastructure Beau Casey June Foster Rita Garcia Susan Boylan Griffin Björn Leffler María Milagros Soto Dan Weeks Systems Technical Leads Dale Bewley Lars R. Damerow Joseph Frost Grant Gatzke Thomas Indermaur Chris Lasell David Nahman-Ramos Wil Phan David Sotnick Jim Wilhelmi Research & Development Nicholas N Bali Stephen Kowalski Daniel Lake Management Joel Bruck Tyler Fazakerley Alisa Gilden May Pon M.T. Silvia Christopher C. Walker Engineers Mike Burrell Mark Katz James Clayton Administration Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Business & Legal Affairs Steve Alejandro Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Consumer Products Kelly Bonbright Ben Butcher Aidan Cleeland Kat Chanover T.Q. Jefferson Emery Low Jonathan Rodriguez Christopher Schnabel Facilities Steve Alejandro Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Taylor Grodin John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Finance, Accounting, and Operations Steve Alejandro Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Bruce Franklin Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin John Hartford Cary Huang Michael Huang Khaki Jones Brian Koch Linda Simensky Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Home Video Production Steve Alejandro Steve Bloom Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Tim Fox Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Brice Parker James Sharp Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton Human Resources Yvonne Brazil Kimberly Clark Eleuterio Cruzat, Jr. Caleb Elbourn Lisa Ellis Tiffany Reno Fung Tricia Green Dawn Haagstad Pamela Harbidge Robin McDonald Jennifer Martelyi Jennylyn Mercado Marcos Navarrete Elizabeth Palmore Erica Perkins-Youman Stephanie Sheehy Amie Shinohara Marketing Leeann Alameda Steven Argula Graham Burrell Ed Chen Deborah Coleman Andy Dreyfus Donald Evans Adam Gates Hilary Goss Cherie Hammond Erin Harrison Holly Lloyd Sean McGinn Desiree Mourad Shannon Nicosia Burt Peng Laurie Schrey Amanda Sorena Hasia Sroat Clayborn Welch Timothy Zohr Production Communications Steve Alejandro Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Brice Parker James Sharp Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Recruiting & Outreach Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Brice Parker James Sharp Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Training & Artistic Development Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Terry Ward Animation Special Thanks James Baxter Don Bluth Antoni D'Ocon Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Gary Goldman Oliver Jean-Marie Marc du Pontavice James Sharp Robert Stainton Frans Vischer Hardware used Dell Precision™ Workstation 650 Hewlett-Packard Q3 FY2002 Processors used Intel Pentium 4 Software used Toon Boom Harmony TVPaint Animation Autodesk Maya Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro Adobe Flash Professional Adobe Photoshop Adobe Audition Audacity Rotoshop Sony Vegas Microsoft Paint Special Thanks to Joan Ganz Cooney Toys R Us T.J.Maxx The Lego Group Pepsi Cola Steve Burns Paramount Pictures Corporation Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo LeVar Burton Target Corporation 20th Century Fox Animation Adobe Systems Greenyworld Studios Production Babies Mike Susie Alina Equinox Magarita Lola Final Part of the Credits Location Shots courtesy of Toys R Us and Target Used with permission. Showbiz Pizza Place shots courtesy of CEC Entertainment Used with permission. Color by TECHNICOLOR® Prints by DELUXE® No. 473669 No animals, humans, "Ant Humans", and other imaginary creatures were harmed during the making of this film. However, SuperGeo accidentally destroyed a duck. © 2002 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All rights reserved. In Memory of Nick Brignola Arnold Jay Nick Clayton GreenyWorld Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at GreenyWorld Studios Chicago, Illinois Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Category:The Making of Greeny Phatom Category:Credits